Lucy Jemi One Shot
by Saerahb
Summary: How one womans dealth changed this man's life forever


Joe's pov

The first time I saw Lucy I was taking my little brother Frankie to the was waiting for someone on a park like the kind curious man I am I went over to hair was messy and her clothes was all dirty and my guess was that she had been waiting for awahile.I sat next to her on the bench to see her face and arms covered in bruises and didnt look at me at first only straight aheadend.

end of pov

joe:hey,my names Joe whats yours?

lucy:l...lucy

joe:thats a nice name(smiles)so who are you here with?im here with my little brother

lucy:(looks at him)im waiting on someone

joe:long long have you been waiting?

lucy:th-three days

joe:three days?holy crap why didnt you go home?

lucy:I cant i have to wait and really if david sees me with you he'll kill me

joe:whos david?

david:(walks into view and clears his throught load enough for her to hear)

lucy:him...Im sorry i have to go(gets up and leaves)

Joe's pov

I never knew then why she had to leave or how the buses and him was was about a couple of days to a week after that when I saw her that same old bench.I sware her name was writen on it she was there all the would talk for the longest every other week I would see her there.I litterly vonenterd to take Frankie to the park just so I could see became close though I felt for her in a different way she felt for day I remember it was August 20th her birthday when I saw her it was one of the last times I would ever see her.

end of pov

joe:hey lucy(smiles and sits down next to her)how are things?

lucy:(smiles alittle)same old same old you?

joe:better now that im with you

lucy:yeah same here(smiles alittle more)best birthday i have had in awhile

joe:wait today is your birthday?

lucy:yep(sighs)

joe:and your are still waiting thats no way to selabrate a birthday

lucy:well to tell the truth i ran away from home today you dont want to know what david would do to me today

joe:well you know you can trust me with whatever it is

lucy:its nothing just nothing(sighs)

david:(comes over to her and gets angry when he sees her with Joe again)what the heck is going on here?

lucy:(stands up)David...

david(slaps her)shut up!

lucy:(tears up)

joe:whoa dude chill there is nothing going on here

david:shut the heck up!(punches him)

joe:oh no you didnt(about to hit him)

lucy:joe stop please!for me

joe:only for you(walks away alittle as david grabs ahold of lucys arm)

lucy:im so sorry(she leaves)

Joe's pov

I didnt see Lucy again for another when I did it broke my heart.I was sitting in the waiting room because my older brothers wife had gotten attacked by some was stabbed several if that wasnt bad enough as I waited I saw them brind Lucy through on a streacher heart started to race. The girl I liked maybe even loved was just rolled past me into some random room in terrible condistion from what I could see was she went past me.I ran into her room as soon as the doctors said it was ok for me to go sight was has hooks and wires all over her and tubes in every hole they could stick one it.

end of pov

joe:oh Lucy(goes over to her and takes her hand)

lucy:(faintly smiles and whicpers)joseph

joe:im here(moves a peice of hair out from her face)im not going anywere not till you get better

lucy:they already lost me twice(coughs tried to sit up)

joe:no no no just lie down(helps her back down)and just think when you get out of here we can go shopping or something...I know you hate shopping but hey its worth a shot

lucy:(laughs alittle)joe im not going to make it

joe:not with that attitude come on chear up

lucy:joe look at me im NOT going to make it through this i shouldnt be alive

joe:well you are...who did this to you

lucy:d-d-david

joe:Im gonna kill him!

lucy:please joe dont he'll only kill you trust me i have tried and look where it got me(coughs more)

joe:shhh just save your breath you're gonna need it

lucy:im already gone joe there is no turning back

joe:look lucy you're going to make it alright love is stronger then anything and i love you lucy

lucy:(smiles faintly once more)I(coughs)i l-love you to(closes her eyes for the last time)

Joe's pov

I broke down crying the love of my life had just quickly burried had no family so I paid for the whole was burried in my family's lot of the and a half years later today I go to her grave sight for her birthday.I get down on my knees and wipe away the leafs that are already falling even though it is August.I tear up as I place a dozzon roses on her grave.I traced the letters on her headstone.A tear exsaped my eye as I read the words on the Lucy Devonne Lovato daughter of Dianna and Patrice Lovato 1992-2010 survied by friend Joseph Jonas and boyfriend David Henrie.I can remeber her face her smile her just broke my heart.I felt a peace it was like Lucy was there with if she was trying to tell me she went to a better place where no one would hurt her ever again and that she loved poured down from my face.I will never forget Lucy. 


End file.
